


Doomsday

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Independence Day (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faneunice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/gifts).



## Doomsday

Made during Festivids 2011/12 for fan_eunice.

 

Footage: [Independence Day (1996)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Independence_Day_%28film%29)

Audio: [Doomsday](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nero_%28band%29) by Nero 

Duration: 00:02:55

Published: 2011-12-13

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/183541.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Doomsday-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Doomsday-720p.m4v)




End file.
